


Starr and Maya

by Nikolas_Project



Series: Project ELA [1]
Category: The Hate You Give
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolas_Project/pseuds/Nikolas_Project
Summary: This is for a project.





	Starr and Maya

Starr walked over to Maya’s house. When she knocked, Mrs. Yang answered and told her that Maya was in her room and she can go on up. Starr walked into Maya’s room to find Maya playing NBA 2K18.   
“Oh, I’m so ready to beat your ass. You have no strategy,” Starr smirked and grabbed a controler.  
“What? No! I have strategy! I have plenty of strategy,” Maya retorted.  
“How many times do I have to tell you that button mashing is not a strategy?” Starr laughed and sat next to Maya on her bed. Maya restarted the game and Starr joined. A few minutes later Starr made a three pointer.   
“No!” Maya yelled dramatically and fell to the ground clutching her chest in faux-pain. Starr laughed and began to talk when she was cut off by her phone ringing. She took it out of her pocket and looked at it seeing that the name flashing across the top of the screen was Chris’ she put it back in her pocket.  
“Ugh, why can’t he just leave me alone,” Starr huffed and paused the game and layed back on the bed aggressively. Maya got up and layed next to her.  
“Chris?” Maya asked, already knowing the answer.  
“He doesn’t get it. I just--I can’t with him,” Starr sighed.  
“I know, I’m sorry you have to deal with him,” Maya stood up and opened her arms. “Need a hug?” she offered. Starr stood and nodded then hugged her friend.  
“Thank you for being here for me, I really appreciate it,” she pulled away from her friend but not that far, their faces still close. Maya stared into Starr’s eyes for a minute then her eyes glanced at her lips and she blushed, hard. Maya cleared her throat and laughed nervously along with Starr.   
“S-Sorry about that,” another nervous giggle, “Of course, I uh--I’m your friend of course I’m gonna be there for you,” Maya continued to blush and suddenly everything in the room was more interesting to look at than Starr. Starr stepped forward and rubbed Maya’s arm.  
“Hey, what’s wrong?” Starr gave Maya a concerned look but still held her smile.  
“Nothing, just,” Maya gulped, “I don’t know that was--that was kinda weird, don’t ya think?” Starr looked at her, confused.  
“What was?” Maya looked at Starr.  
“That thing that happened. The, like, moment we had, after we hugged,” Maya’s blush that had begun to fade, returned heavily.  
“What moment?” Starr chuckled, then a moment of realization passed through her. “Oh, I know what you mean, sorry. That’s my fault, I hadn’t really noticed that your eyes had that many colors, and being that close I got to see them more clearly. The brown with gold and green flecks and the interesting light blue ring. You’re really beautiful,” Starr looked at her blushing friend and laughed nervously. “I mean your eyes, your eyes are really beautiful. Yeah, your eyes. Not like I find you super attractive or anything,” Maya looked at Starr for a second before Starr continued. “Not that you aren’t beautiful! You’re very beautiful and I like you, not in, like a gay way though,” Starr whispered, “I don’t think.”  
“Huh?” Maya blushed harder, hearing the last thing Starr said. Starr quickly shook her head.   
“I-I’m not gay, I just--You’re beautiful and I’m not gay and--” Maya cut her off.  
“Okay!” Maya laughed. “I’m beautiful and you don’t think you’re gay. I got it, Starr,” she laughed.   
“Sorry, I ramble sometimes,” Starr sat down on Maya’s bed.   
“It’s okay,” she sat down next to her friend. “You’re really beautiful, too, y’know?” Starr felt her cheeks heat up and for probably the third time in the past five minutes and was thankful for her dark skin, so her blush wouldn’t show.  
“I know,” Starr boasted as a joke then flipped her hair like every basic white chick at their school. Maya laughed and rested her head on Starr’s shoulder.  
“You really are, incredible,” she whispered.  
“Hm?” Starr asked.   
“Oh nothing just--” Maya paused, “Chris was lucky to have you. I’m sorry about what Hailey did. I’m even more sorry that Chris listened to her,” Maya lifted her head.  
“Can we please not talk about the two people that I absolutely despise,” Starr huffed and stood up just to belly flop on the bed. Maya laughed.  
“Did that hurt?”   
“A little bit, yeah,” Starr laughed. Maya looked at her the back of her friend’s head.   
“She’s so beautiful,” Maya smiled. Starr turned around.  
“Huh?” Maya blushed realizing she called Starr beautiful out loud again.  
“Nothing, don’t worry about it.”  
“If it was nothin’ then why’re you blushin’?” Starr smirked at Maya.  
“W-What? I-I’m not blushing,” Maya looked at her bed and Starr sighed.  
“Okay, Maya. Whatever you say,” Starr chuckled then sat up next to her friend. She put her hand under Maya’s chin and made her look at her, gently. “Are you okay?” she asked, smiling at her friend. Maya nodded then slowly leaned closer to her friend.   
“I think I’m gay,” Maya said to Starr.   
“Oh,” Starr looked at her friend for a second. “Okay, I--I’ve been questioning myself a bit, too, so I get it,” Starr smiled at Maya.   
“Starr, I kind of want to kiss you,” Maya blushed and Starr thanked Black Jesus for her dark skin again, saving her from showing her blush.  
“Oh,” Starr started breathing a little harder. “I kind of want you to,” the second the words left her mouth, Maya leaned forwards and kissed her briefly. When she pulled away she giggled nervously and blushed very hard.   
“Sorry,” Maya layed down on the bed, hard and slammed her pillow over her face and giggled, Starr giggled, too.   
“Are we gonna talk about it? Does that mean we’re gay?” Starr sighed, “So many questions.” Maya threw the pillow on her face, at her friend? Girlfriend?  
“Why can’t we just,” Maya paused, “be?” Starr nodded.  
“I think I’d like that,” she laid next to Maya. “This is nice,” Starr smiled and held Maya’s hand. There was knock at the door causing both girls to jump.  
“Maya, hun, everything alright?” Mrs. Yang asked.  
“Uh, yeah mom,” Maya blushed and looked at Starr then back at the door and the girls giggled, nervously.  
“Starr, honey? Are you staying for dinner?” Mrs. Yang asked. Starr looked at Maya.  
“We’re staying at my Uncle’s house for the week, well, me and Sekani at least. Momma and Daddy wanted to spend some time at the house alone. I can prolly stay here for a bit, I’ll call my Uncle and ask. How long can I stay?” Starr said to her friend thing, ugh, whatever they were and Maya shrugged then spoke to her mother.  
“Well, how long can she stay?” Her mother answered quickly.  
“As long as she wants, with her parents approval, first, of course,” Mrs. Yang opened the door. “Sorry, it’s weird talking through the door to my daughter, and her friend,” Mrs. Yang smiled, not knowing what had happened just a few minutes earlier.   
“I mean, I’m here for the week, maybe longer. At my Uncle’s house, th-that’s what I mean by ‘here’,” Starr smiled at the woman.  
“Well I have his number, so I can ask him,” the woman smiled.  
“Oh, o-okay, uh, yeah, that works. Thank you, Mrs. Yang,” Starr hoped Uncle Carlos would let her stay.  
“Alright, I will message him, or call him, I’ll figure it out. Anyways, you two come down for dinner in an hour. Until then, have fun,” Mrs. Yang smiled at the two girls and then left the room, shutting the door behind her. The two girls simultaneously released a breath that had been held while Mrs. Yang was in the room. The two giggled at the same time release.  
“That was weird,” Maya chuckled and picked up the controller for her PS4, taking out NBA2K18 and putting in ‘Dead Rising 4: Frank’s Big Package’ Starr saw the game load up and laughed at the title.  
“Oh wow, whoever named this game deserves an award,” Starr picked up the case for the game and flipped it over to look at the back of it. She read it and glanced up to find Maya’s character running around in what looked like a mall with a crossbow that shoots lobsters. “What the hell is that?” Starr laughed.  
“A horrible weapon, but it’s funny as hell, check it,” Maya shot the crossbow three times (wasting the last lobsters she had) to show how the lobster would clamp onto one of the zombies, and pinch it. “That’s about the most useful thing it does, other than that it just wastes a crossbow,” Maya switched weapons to a sword that was frozen and when she swung at the zombies, they’d freeze.  
“That’s awesome!” Starr laughed.  
“Yeah, liquid nitrogen and a sword, it’s my weapon of choice,” Maya smiled and paused the game, turning to face Starr. “Wanna try?” she asked, smiling, as she reached towards Starr, controller in hand.   
“Hell yeah!” Starr grabbed the controller and continued to play the game, failing miserably at it. She didn’t understand why there were so many zombies, how was she supposed to make it through them all? Then Maya began to laugh. “What?” Starr asked and got no response so she asked again, “What’re you laughin’ at?”  
“You’re rolling down the street,” Maya laughed the words out of her mouth as Starr continuously dodged, to move.  
“Yeah, so they can’t get me,” Starr said then took a moment to bump into Maya. “I suck at this, huh?”  
“A little bit, yeah,” Maya chuckled and put her head on Starr’s shoulder, watching her play.


End file.
